Sasukes Revenge or is it Love?
by Ny-meria-21
Summary: Sasuke wanted revenge on Naruto and has the perfect plan. But once things get heated will everything follow his plan? Is SasuNaru and is yaoi and you'll have to live with it. Hope you enjoy my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Revenge or is it Love? 

By Ny-meria-21

Disclaimer: i wish that i owned some of the characters but i dont even own a random guy in the background...so no i dont own them.

Warning: yes, it is yaoi but you'll live and if you don't like it then leave!

One night, when sasuke was the first one home and knew that Sakura and Kakashi would not be coming home for a few days, he decided to put his plan into action. He was going to win the battle of wits and Naruto would be humiliated. So he made their dinner and put some thing else in Naruto's portion of their food. He had taken some of the natural male enhancement pills, aphrodisiacs that Sakura had for Gaara, ground them up and placed them into Naruto's food.

Just as Sasuke was setting the food on the table, Naruto walked through the door. Instantly thinking of his stomach he sat down and started to pig out on whatever was on his plate, and the bowls that held more on the table. Sasuke stared at him as he stood and left the table with a wave and said, "I'm off to bed now ill see you in the morning, Sasuke. Oh and I hope breakfast is just as good!"

As soon as he had left Sasuke's sight, Sasuke started to curse Sakura and her stupid, not working male enhancement pills and stormed up to his room. Which is conveniently is next to Naruto's room. About 20 min later, he heard moaning coming from the room to his left. Naruto's room. He slowly sat up and was getting ready to go over when his door opened abruptly, slamming into the wall. Naruto walked in looking pissed and thoroughly aroused at the same time.

"WTF did you do to me! This isn't right! So yea I wanted to have fun with myself but then suddenly it hurts and the pain won't go away!" He glared evilly at the grinning Sasuke and then said, "So are you going to fix this or what? Where is the reversal medicine?"

Sasuke just smirked at the others antics. A reversal for this? Ha not the kind he was looking for. Slowly he stood and said, "I guess that I'll have to do something about that." He pointed his finger at Naruto's arousal.

Naruto only had a second to question the look in Sasuke's eyes before he was pinned to the wall with Sasuke's mouth on his. He gasped for breath as Sasuke finally released his mouth and started to bite along his collarbone. Sasuke then nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, There is only one cure for that and I'm pretty sure that you know what that is."

Naruto paled but knew what he was suggesting and knew that it had to be done. He moaned as Sasuke ground his hips into him and instantly just wanted to make love with the darker boy, no matter the consequences. Swiftly Naruto removed his jacket and shirt and started to take off his shoes when Sasuke pinned him to the wall again.

"Slow down, you're going faster than me and we need to be at the same pace." He said as he left little kisses along Naruto's jaw. "Just relax and everything will be fine. He laid Narrator down on his bed and removed his shoes then the rest of Narutos clothing.

'This isn't supposed to be kindness,' Sasuke thought. 'Why am I being so nice to him he's never been nice to me and'...he lost his train of thought as Naruto claimed his mouth again and was pulling him on to the bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Revenge or is it Love?**

**By Ny-meria-21**

**I almost wish that I owned them but I know that it is impossible so I don't get my hopes up.

* * *

**

They kissed, their tongues fighting and seeking passion, until neither could breathe. Sasuke looked down to hide his thoughts from Naruto when he saw the seal that held the nine-tailed fox inside of him. Thinking evilly and knowing what laid not much further down Sasuke decided some pain could come of this...just not the kind that he was used to. This was going to be a torture for the other boy.

Slowly Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's chest and to the seal at his naval. Even slower, he softly nibbled around the spiral and in towards the center.

Naruto was gasping for air. How could Sasuke do this to him? 'This feels so wonderful. But it's not right!' He thought to himself as he gasped even louder as Sasuke's head hit his member.

"God!" Naruto said. Gasping as Sasuke ran his tongue over the head of his member.

Sasuke looked up, and said, "There are no gods here, lover, just demons with angel faces," and then took the blond-haired boy into his mouth. Naruto arched in pleasure, pushing himself in to Sasuke's mouth, urging him to do more.

After gagging slightly, Sasuke pinned Narutos hips to the floor and gently took him. And a few minutes later Naruto came. Panting, Naruto lay there half-exhausted. He sat up slightly and looked at Sasuke. He was still leaning over Naruto, with his head resting on the others stomach. Naruto started to lay back down when he noticed the large bulge in Sasuke's pants, and gasped.

He had risen to the occasion was not yet finished with the blond-haired boy. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto with lust-filled eyes. He smirked and crawled up to his face and kissed him passionately.

"You know," Naruto said after they had finished kissing. "For us to be able to finish this act, I believe that you have too many clothes on." And with that, he started to undress his dark haired lover.

Once he was de-clothed, Naruto was surprised to see how thin Sasuke was, but decided that he would rather have him thin and not skin and bones like Gaara. He kissed down Sasuke's body enjoying the sight of the slim but very muscled body.

* * *

Sorry about this being short! i currently don't have the Internet and am sitting at a computer at my sisters college doing this,...so yea very hard to do here! For those of you who noticed yes that one line is from another story, but what its called or who its by I'm not sure, because my sister found it and gave it to me to read and i really liked it. : p hope you enjoy my story! next time ill post a longer one only it'll be a while from now. Love Nymeria 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's Revenge or is it Love?

By Nymeria

He stood and kissed down Sasuke's body enjoying the sight of the slim but muscled body. Running his hands down the firm chest and tight abs, he kissed the other ninja on the lips. Begging for more to be done than all of this "hmmm" What to call it never really entered is mind, all he knew was that he wanted more. Sasuke closed his eyes savoring the feeling, wishing that the hands would never leave his body, and thought of what he would do to the other ninja's smaller frame and lovely buttocks. Placing his hands on Naruto's hips, he pulled him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He ran his hands over the blond's bottom, felt the smooth skin there, and couldn't wait to be inside the smaller boy.

"Sasuke what did you do to me? It hurts so much...can you make the pain go away?" He asked. His erection had grown painful and he was in too much pain to focus for much longer.

"We can fix that. Just hold on a little longer, Naruto. We'll make everything better soon." He lay Naruto down on the bed and started to arouse the smaller blond that lay beneath him. Touching him in the many places that no other person had ever been.

As Naruto's body temperature rose, all of the places where Sasuke had touched with his fingers or with his lips burned from the inside out as a fire that washed over his body. As his body convulsed in passion he noticed that Sasuke had stopped what he was doing to seek permission. He glared at his darker companion and then focused on the words that were being repeated to him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sasuke prompted him. "This was supposed to be revenge for all of that you've done to make me angry. However, as soon as you walked in, all of that changed... I had fallen in love with you but hadn't realized it until you came in angry and aroused at me and my actions. And then..." Sasuke would never finish his sentence because Naruto had taken his lips in a deep, hungry kiss.

Knowing how Sasuke felt had made Naruto bolder. Know that it was no longer for revenge, but for love that the other wanted to screw him, he was more than happy to give in. Since he had met Sasuke, he had felt attracted to him, but being the naive person that he was, hadn't realized what it truly was. Love.When they had to stop for air Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and said, "Sasuke I think that I've fallen in love with you and that means that that I want you to fix this mess you started." He paused for what he thought was a dramatic effect and then said, "So fuck me hard and long Sasuke because this is the only time I'll offer and if you don't do it now then it will definitely never happen again. Sasuke I l..." Sasuke's lips touched his ending his sentence early.

When they broke for air, Sasuke placed his first two fingers into Naruto's mouth. Naruto not knowing what they were for or why they were in his mouth, just sucked on them like they were ramen and he was trying to eat his favorite dish (which now in order is: Ramen and then Sasuke.) He savored the flavor as if it would never reach his lips again.

When Sasuke tried to reclaim his fingers, he noticed that Naruto wasn't going to give them back. So as an evil plan to get them formed in his head he started to smirk.

"Oh Naruto, you know how much I would like to play games but I thought that this," and he ran a few tentative fingers over Naruto's arousal, "was hurting you too much right now." And as he had guessed, when he had touched the other boy there, he had gasped and had released his fingers.

As Sasuke slipped the first slick finger into Naruto's passage, the blond shuddered and moaned half in pleasure. "Sasuke-teme, it feels weird," He whispered breathlessly.

After a short time had passed, he added a second finger and began to stretch the blond that lay beneath him. And, hissing in pleasure, Naruto tried to push the fingers in further. This action made Sasuke smirk knowing that his lover was now ready.

As he pulled his fingers out of Naruto, he heard the blond growl in frustration, wanting more. Sasuke then bent over and kissed Naruto fiercely. When he pulled away, Naruto hissed at him. "Quit teasing me, teme, and FUCK ME NOW!" he half growled and half shouted his sentence.  
Sasuke glared at him. "Do you want this done right or not? 'Cuz if it's the not then I'd already be in you by now and you'd be screaming in pain." He watched Naruto pale before saying, "That's why I'm doing this the right way. Earlier I was just gunna screw you the hard way, but now that I know that I love you, I'm going to do this right." And with that, he flipped his lover over on his hands and knees.

He licked his fingers and covered his arousal and thought, 'thank god Sai taught me how to do this correctly.' Once he was positioned to enter his dobe, he leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Here I come dobe," and gently started to push into his love. Only one thought passed through his mind before he was lost to pleasure, 'Thank the Gods that he loves me back.' Pushing in half way he paused to let Naruto get used to the feel of him. Once he felt Naruto relax he pushed in the rest of the way going slowly for Naruto's sake. Cautiously he began to move back and forth.

Naruto only cried out once, "Teme, Ahh...it hurts!" But Sasuke continued moving inside him telling the other that once he got used to it, it would no longer hurt. And true to his words, he soon had Naruto moaning in pleasure.

As they continued their act, Sasuke noticed Naruto adding his own little actions to their motions, making things even more pleasurable. He had even pulled Sasuke's hand down to his own arousal and had him pumping it in time to what they were doing. And then he hit it, the place that Naruto would later call his sweet spot or his good spot.

This caused both boys to quicken their pace. And as Sasuke continued to hit Naruto there he felt the blond tense and then release himself in Sasuke's hand, and not much later Sasuke did the same, but inside of Naruto.

Pulling out and collapsing on his lover, Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "I love you Naruto, and I want to be the only one that gives you this pleasure. You're mine Dobe, mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto whispered back sleepily. Then just before he dozed off he whispered, "Believe it." Sasuke watched him for a while and then soon joined his blond lover in sleep.

Chapter 4 What the aphrodisiacs were really for

Sakura was searching frantically, the "present" that she had gotten for Gaara was missing. "Dammit, where did it go?!" she cursed the emptiness of the room she had been given.

"Where did what go?" a voice asked from the doorway. Sakura jumped seeing Gaara there. She hadn't even heard him coming.

"N-nothing," She stuttered out. "It's just...Oh... I had something for you and now I've lost it." she said ashamed of herself.

"Not like you to loose something, hugh?"he said stepping into the room and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back against him and said "I'm betting that Naruto took it unknowingly." 'probably thought they were vitamins. HA! I can't wait to see what happened when he ate those!' She could only imagine it. Naruto eating aphrodisiacs, oh wait too big of a word for him, male enhancement pills!

Her thoughts were broken when Gaara nuzzled his head into her neck. His grip on her waist tightened and he picked her up. Carrying her over to the bed he whispered, "You can be my Christmas present. Whatever it was you were going to give me, forget about it." Sitting down on the bed he turned her so that her knees were on either side of his hips.

She knew what he wanted and was going to make it a special treat for him. Pushing him down onto the bed she sat on top of him and started to remove his clothing while she kissed him passionately. Sitting on top of his crotch she could tell that he liked where this was going, and she still had all of her clothes on. Taking off his shirt she bent and kissed his temple, then his nose and then his lips.

Gaara suddenly rolled on top of Sakura and she found herself on the bottom, and Gaara was swiftly removing her clothes. As Gaara started to kiss down her body she could tell that this wouldn't be long. He was half frantic and was seeming in a rush. But then he amended himself by saying "I cant wait to be in you Sakura. It's been way too long and I want this now." Suddenly she found frantic fingers running all along her body, and in a hoarse voice she cried his name. As she wrapped her legs around his waist she could feel the tip of him at her entrance.

Suddenly, the door burst open and... Kakashi entered and quickly turned around. With a bright red face he mumbled his apologies and quickly exited.

Leaving Sakura and Gaara to finish what ever they had started, he went in search of Iruka. His own problems started, he wanted a proper cup of sake, and knowing Iruka he had some on him somewhere.

The blush never left his face and when Iruka found him sitting in the snow he could only guess. "Come inside Kakashi" he said. "I've got some sake for you to drink. Heaven knows that you'll tell me what happened and I'll need some as well."

And with that said yes Kakashi did tell Iruka what happened, and no Sakura and Gaara never finished the bed sheet tango, they couldn't stand the thought that someone had walked in on them, but I promise that they did it later that night when no one else was awake, well they thought that no one else was awake.(he he that one will come later much later.) And the next day Naruto and Sasuke decided to go visit Gaara for Christmas and that's how everyone found out what happened to the aphrodisiacs and Naruto's ass-end. He was walking quite stiffly


End file.
